Mutated Scientist
Mutated Scientist is a new enemy in "Interesting Incident (Remastered)". Appearance From a distance, the Mutated Scientist appears to resemble a normal human, in shape and size, and seemed to be the most human-looking monster compared to the others. More close up, he appears to be an unnerving humanoid figure with yellowish organic layer that covers the majority of the upper body and possessing some disturbing features like a half-burnt face, a pair of huge, lidless eyes bulging out of it's face, skeleton/ghoul-like hollow nose, deep-grey husk-like skin with black slime coming out throughout their bodies, large empty eye sockets with green pupils which emit bright flashlight-like beams, a pair of tentacles from both sides of it's deformed face, and lack of lips; revealing their rotten gums and pointed teeth. It has abnormally long and pointier fingers, and is wearing a scientist outfit (Said outfit being a long white lab coat, a grey sweater-like undercoat with a yellow tie, some faded-black pants, a pair of long black gloves, a pair of collapsed light-blue sneakers, and an orange harness) complete with a small name tag on it, and extremely messy deep brown hair. In Frenzy Mode, it looks exactly the same as the normal form, except it's eyes turns red, and it's scientist outfit is more torn down. This appearance is also included in its form where its head opens up into two parts that make an opening with small razor-like teeth surrounding the inside walls of its apparent mouth. Behavior The Mutated Scientist is as intelligent as the player, making it almost impossible to avoid. Thus, unlike the Faceless Man, it will wait for steam pipes to blow instead of walking into the steam, and it will prefers to avoid attacking the player from the front by sneaking it's way around the map stealthily and surprise the player so that they do not get a chance to stun it or see it coming. It will also put essential items and Soul Shards in very dangerous places, like around cameras and traps, or in places the player could easily not find it at, forcing them to rely on Telekinesis to acquire them. The Mutated Scientist can also run as fast as the player, making it a formidable foe in a stun item-less chase. It also has just enough of a combination of intelligence and strength to pick up nearby items and accurately throw them at the player while running to stun the player, and possibly get a chance to kill the player as they're knocked down. As such, despite having the ability to pick up items and use it to caught the player, it mostly relies on using a taser and a fire extinguisher to blind/paralyze the player if stared for long enough as a form of retaliation and using a slime-throwing gun to slow down the player during a chase. It also can use a radar that it can use to detect the player's location from any direction and can telepathically lock doors of security-variety from afar, preventing any possible passage from the player. It also cannot break down locked doors, and will have to take time to find something to break it down with, giving the player the perfect opportunity to sneak out while they aren't looking. It also can't open powered doors completely, but will wait outside until the time when the player open it up if they are on the inside of the room. If the Mutated Scientist is stuck inside a power-locked room, it will begin to attempt to re-wire the door hinges and open the door, which is the player's cue to start running and get away from there as fast as they possibly can. Category:Characters